1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to the field of holographic images, and more particularly, to user interactions with autostereoscopic holographic displays through poses and gestures.
2. Description of the Related Art
A three-dimensional graphical display can be termed autostereoscopic when the work of stereo separation is done by the display so that the observer need not wear special eyewear. Holograms are one type of autostereoscopic three-dimensional display and allow multiple simultaneous observers to move and collaborate while viewing a three-dimensional image. Examples of techniques for hologram production can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 6,330,088 entitled “Method and Apparatus for Recording One-Step, Full-Color, Full-Parallax, Holographic Stereograms,” naming Michael A. Klug, Mark E. Holzbach, and Alejandro J. Ferdman as inventors, which is hereby incorporated by reference herein in its entirety.
There is growing interest in auto stereoscopic displays integrated with technology such as haptic interfaces to facilitate accurate interaction between a user and three-dimensional imagery. An example of such integration can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 7,190,496 entitled “Enhanced Environment Visualization Using Holographic Stereograms,” naming Michael A. Klug, Mark E. Holzbach, and Craig Newswanger as inventors, which is hereby incorporated by reference herein in its entirety.